A Reason For Your Smile
by ChaseblueSmiles
Summary: RPF—CrissColfer. Chris lived a routine that he wasn't happy with, maybe this new kid in his class, Darren, might give him a reason to smile for real this time. Some homophobic content, and fluff. Lots of Crisscolfer fluff and pet names.
1. This Day, You'll Smile For Me

**Pairing:** _CrissColfer_

_***Warning:**_ Homophobia.

_Chris Colfer and Darren Criss belong to themselves._

(A/N: Edited 11/1/12)

* * *

**A Reason For Your Smile**

It was very cold and windy night, anyone could tell by the way the trees swayed. It was scary. Although the sound of the night was muted by his whimpers and sobs. He just wanted to get the hell out of that place, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ugh," Christopher moaned out of pain when he was washing off the dirt and blood in the bathtub. He had been beaten up _again_. It was irritating; he has never done anything against them—other than, according to them, "being a fag," because it was very offensive to them.

Lazily he got out of the bathroom and went to his bed. "One day…" he whispered and sniffed softly; his parents and his sister were sleeping and he didn't want to wake them up. Their family didn't know much about him being constantly bullied, he didn't want them to worry. Chris just pretended that everything was fine; he fake smiles and laughter every day. "… but one… day… I'll be—smiling…" he murmured before drifting off to sleep with dried tears on his cheeks.

* * *

"Fag!" Someone called in the hallway followed by rather noisy laughs.

Chris flinches instantly, a cold feeling going through his spine. He turned around to see who shouted. There were many students scattered around: Leaning on their lockers, other were walking with their friends, and some sitting on the floor. Chris noticed a bunch of jocks by the boys' bathroom—he thought that maybe one of them shouted—, but he couldn't figure out which one.

Chris didn't realize he has been staring at them for a while until one of the guys turned his head and yelled, "What are you looking at, homo!? We don't want you looking at our crotches!" Some other name-callings were thrown, and some more sneers.

Chris gulped, but frowned and replied with confidence, "As if there would be _something_ to look at." Chris didn't even know where that came from, but his bravery faded off when the group of jocks ran up to him with unhappy faces.

* * *

He thought that maybe this time that he ended up in the dumpster was entirely his fault. He normally didn't reply to insults because, after all, he was better than them—better than _anyone_ in this school—in _this_ place.

Chris blushed slightly when his teacher gave him a disapproving look when he arrived late to the class. Well, it wasn't his fault. After being thrown in the dumpster, Chris had to get out of it and go straight to the bathroom to clean himself. There was a good and bad thing when dumpster was full. If the dumpster was full, that meant that Chris would have a soft landing (the last time it was empty, Chris felt relieved because he ended up with scratches only. He had sworn he was going to end up with broken ribs when he landed on his sides), but then again, his clothes get stains… _a lot of them—_Chris was not sure if he could even get them off. But what Chris was sure of was that those stains were of spaghetti or pizza. He made a face, "Gross." He breathed, and decided it was better if he did not think what the red stains on his white shirt were.

Chris sat on his regular sit; the back of the class and no one around him. It was okay, he liked that way. He once made the mistake of sitting on the front. He heard students sniggering at him, others threw notes with insults scribbled on, and the worst, when jocks threw wet crumple papers at his head. He was sure those were wet with their saliva, it was fucking disgusting. He felt like screaming about it, but he didn't. He never did.

"—Okay… good. You can take a sit now." The woman said with a serious tone. And the guy just nodded happily and went to look for a sit.

Chris wasn't paying attention to the new student, but he got to his senses when someone sat next to him. Chris looked incredulously towards his notebook and pencil on his desk, "No, there's no way." Chris basically ached to see who was _mad_ enough to sit next to him. He was frowning; to be honest, there was a chance that the new kid was sitting right next to him. After all, the guy didn't know who Chris Colfer was to the school. He licked his lips and decided to take a look surreptitiously.

Chris rolled his eyes to see the boy, and noticed that this guy was looking right back at him. Chris was blushing, not only because the guy was handsome but… was this handsome guy _smiling_ at him?

_Get it together, Colfer._ For the love of—this guy is new. That means that at most, by tomorrow, this same guy that was—possibly—smiling at him will be calling him names, pushing him against the lockers, or help the others to throw him in the dumpster. Chris shivered and then closed his eyes forcefully; he was going to get a headache just thinking about it.

_He was so sick of this…_

Chris played with his fingers, or for moments he just looked down at his desk. He wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was explaining, although it was not like he wasn't going to understand. He always did the homework and read his notes. Social life was not something on Chris' agenda; he had the whole night for himself and his homework, and of course, quality time with Hannah.

A small folded piece of paper landed on Chris' side of the desk. Chris gulped. He wanted to look around to see if he'd be able to catch the person who threw the piece of paper. But he didn't. It didn't matter whether he'd seen the person who threw the paper anyways, it's not like _anyone_ would do something about it. Chris didn't want to open the piece of paper, he knew best.

He's got a lot of these, more than he'd like to admit.

_faggot_

_go bak to da closet, homo_

_fairy_

_nobody wants a fag_

_ur goin to hell_

_kill urself nobody will miss u_

_god doesnt luv fags_

_unnatural_

_you sicken me_

And the list went on and on... but no, he was braver and better than them. He unfolded the paper and read it.

Chris' glasz eyes widened; surprised when he read the small piece of paper, frowning slightly to the message.

_Helloooo! I'm Darren! :)_

Chris slowly turned his head to his right—to the new kid. The guy, Darren, he assumed, was discretely looking at him with a friendly smile. Chris pointed at himself and then to the paper on his desk repeatedly, as saying: _Is this for me?_

Darren gave him a big smile and then an expression that Chris read as: _You're being ridiculous; of course the note is for you! Who else!?_

Chris, still not sure, took a piece of paper and took his pencil. He replied: _I'm Chris._

They spent the entire classes exchanging small notes.

* * *

Chris waited until everyone got out of class; he thought that by being the last one in the classroom, he could be able to see which way most of his bullies took, thus he could take another different direction.

It mostly worked.

A fingers' snap got him back to reality by scarring him, he flinched away a little. Chris saw the fingers right in front of him and looked up.

"Sorry…?" Darren apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you." There was a doubt in his voice; he had not expected Chris to act that way, he just tried to get Chris' attention.

"It's fine." Chris replied shyly. He couldn't tell why Darren was still… close to him.

Darren didn't look convinced, "Are you okay?"

Chris took his bag and walked out of the classroom slowly, Darren following him. "Perfectly fine… fantastic," was Chris' reply. He wanted to sound snarky, but he was too tired for this, instead, it sounded pathetic.

"Well, you obviously don't seem like it," Darren's voice was low but he _actually_ sounded concerned. Chris stopped, so did Darren.

"You better go." Chris warned when he noticed people started gathering in the hallways.

"What? Why?" Darren asked. "Don't you want me around? Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

_What's wrong with him?_ Chris thought, like seriously. This guy seemed sad just because Chris was telling him to go away. _It's not like we're best friends… or anything._ Chris looked down a little; Darren was shorter than him. "Stop," he said, raising a little his hands as to make a point. "It's not that, Darren." Chris reassured a turned around to open his locker.

"It isn't?" Darren smiled hopeful.

Chris wasn't going to lie. There was finally someone who wanted to be around him without the need to hurt him physically or psychologically. It was rather… _nice_. But Chris knew it wasn't going to last long. When Darren realizes _who_ Chris is in this High School, for sure he was not even look in Chris' direction. "No… look, Darren." Chris turned to look at Darren… _Damn, those eyes._ "Uh… I… I'm not like… you shoul—"

_BAM!_

"Don't get in my way, homo!" Some football player shouted while his friends high-fiving him as congratulation for pushing Chris against the lockers. Then they just kept walking off laughing loudly.

Chris was on the floor in a sitting position. _Holy fuck—that really hurt, like really really hurt,_ was the phrase repeating in Chris' mind. He started breathing rapidly, as the pain went away. Chris kept his eyes down, not wanting to say anything, not wanting to hear anything… nothing.

"Chris…"

"—Don't."

Darren sighed but nodded. Darren wanted to say many things, but he didn't know where to start. Silence fell between Chris and Darren. Chris was deep in thoughts, and Darren realized there were some tears on his cheeks. If Chris was crying, he's got good at keeping it quiet.

Darren frown, _Chris was used to it_.

Chris yelped when he felt someone taking him from his waist and helping him up. "Let's skip school…"

It wasn't a question.

* * *

"… Thanks…" Chris said, still a little shaken up. Although he felt more relaxed, Darren took them to his car and drove them to a coffee shop. Chris didn't know the place, actually he didn't know where they were. Darren drove for like an hour, but Chris wasn't sure since he spent the time looking at his hands, or glancing at Darren from time to time.

"You're very welcome," Darren replied after he gave Chris' his coffee order. Darren sat across Chris, looking at him carefully. At least, Darren could gather for their exchange of notes and the previous event that, Chris is gay _and_ is being bullied because of it. Seemed that nobody cared; Darren saw students around, they had not even turned around to see what had happened. So basically it was a routine. Also, there were a few _teachers_ kind of far away, but Darren was pretty sure they saw it—or at least heard it.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me; I don't need anyone's pity." Chris said low without looking at Darren.

Chris was very proud of who he was, Darren knew that, and he smiled again. He liked that. "I promise not to do feel sorry for you… _if_…" Darren stopped there, with a mischievous smile on his face. Chris stared at Darren's hazel eyes, waiting for Darren to continue. "You let me be your friend, Chris."

Chris' eyes widened again and then, his expression was replaced for one that clearly said: _Are you nuts?_

"Oh, c'mon, don't gimme that look, Chris." Darren laughed.

"Why though? Are you blind or what?" Chris questioned. "Didn't you see what happened? And let me tell you that that was nothing, Darren, _nothing._" Darren wasn't smiling anymore.

"You're fucking with me," Darren said, wanting Chris to deny it. "They… _they can't_."

Chris sighed dejectedly, "I'm gay… in _Ohio_, Darren." Chris looked annoyed. "And it's gonna suck until I get out of this place. But I'm going to get out of this place. I'm better than any of them."

"Where are you—?"

"—New York."

Darren half-smiled, he seemed to have the same idea. "You're a junior—like me, right?" Darren questioned, Chris nodded frustrated. He didn't like the idea of waiting a year and half. He can't wait to graduate and don't look back.

Chris took a sip of his coffee, "It's going to suck for me—"

"It's gonna suck for both of us actually…" Darren hummed happily while he drank his coffee.

Chris stared blankly at Darren, "Are you—? Why… _What?_"

"Stop with the interrogatory, Chris. You know? I really like you so… sucks for you 'cause now you're stuck with me." Darren said, and Chris blushed when he felt Darren's hand on his.

After a long time, Chris authentically smiled again.

* * *

I hope it didn't suck so much. I used to write but in Spanish.  
I loveee fluff. It wasn't fluff per se, but I wanted to write something cute, I guess?  
Hope you enjoyed this crisscolfer! :)


	2. Angel, You Were Wrong All Along

**Pairing:** CrissColfer

_***Warning:**_ Homophobia.

_Chris Colfer, and Darren Criss belong to themselves.  
*quote belongs to Darren Criss._

* * *

**A Reason For Your Smile**

**1.**

It sucked. It sucked so much _it hurt_. The worst thing is that Chris couldn't do anything about it. "It's not like I can even hate her," Chris sighed frustrated and rolled over his stomach on his bed. "I can't just dislike someone when there actually nothing to dislike about!" Chris complained lowly, not wanting his family to hear him, but still grunted to liberate some of his frustration.

Chris jumped a little when he felt his phone vibrating; he knew it was only from someone since he was home. "Because, no one else texts me"; he didn't care though, he still smiled when he saw the name.

**From: Darren** — Heeeyyyyyy Chriissssssyyyy why you aint comin? ): Mia told me you didn't give her a real answer. U ok?

"Mia…" Chris breathed. Tiredly, he typed a reply to his friend.

**To: Darren — **Grammar—and spelling, Dare, and… I thought we agreed about you not calling me /that/ again.

Months ago, Darren was the new kid in Chris' high school. For an odd even, Darren and Chris became sort of _best friends—_or Chris liked to think that.

And after a few weeks, Darren adopted calling Chris "Chrissy" when Darren wanted something… and adding the face of a pouting Darren, Chris couldn't say no. ("No, Darren, I'm not going." Chris would say crossing his arms. "Buuuuuuut Chrissy, you'll have fun!" Darren would try convincing first. "Nope," Chris would say so sure of it. "Chriiiissyyy," and Darren would try yet again. "You're pouting, aren't you?" Darren would snort. "… Okay," Chris sighs. "Yay!" and Darren would celebrate victory taking Chris to have coffee).

And something about Darren was that, he is a very… _touchy_ guy. Even when they wer_e inside_ school, Darren would run up to him to say hello with a huge smile and hug him. _Darren was a cuddle, snuggle, hug whore_.

And Chris loved it, but obviously he wouldn't admit that aloud. "Whore of any kind of warm-touchy interaction," Chris smiled again at the memories.

That's why there was a time in which Chris thought that maybe Darren was also gay; he thought he had a fucking shot, but no, obviously _no_.

Darren became kind of popular in high school, especially popular between the female students… and some teachers.

_How?_

"I can't even believe it was my idea…" Chris grunted when he buried his face in his pillow.

* * *

**2.**

"Come on, Darren. They will love you; you just have to perform for this Saint Valentine school event." Chris said confidently, he knew Darren had an amazing voice. Darren was going kill this!

Darren looked nervous, still smiling, but very nervous. "I don't know… isn't this kind of inappropriate to sing this song in school though?"

Chris looked down, frowning. "They let people harass me every day and they'll think this classic will be inappropriate? Don't make me hit you, Dare." Chris said bitterly. The day before, Chris was thrown in the dumpster again (Yeah, _shocker_!) and he hit his knee. Very badly, but he didn't tell anyone about it.

"I thought they stopped?" Darren asked, a bit confused; Chris knew that Darren defended him when Chris was no there so see it. Chris didn't know _how often_ Darren punched jocks to defend him though.

"Some punches won't stop all of them… although I don't condoned violence, I still appreciate it…" Chris blushed remembering how a couple of days after Darren and he became friends, Darren defended him when he saw a couple of guys shoving Chris against some lockers.

"Don't worry about it, I'll keep doing it if I see it… but I thoug—…"

"It's fine—I'm fine, you're not here to protect me anyways… nobody is."

Darren look as he had failed Chris; he decided he'd change the topic now, but he'd bring it up later—when nobody is around. "Chris, what if we sing a duet? You and I—I bet it'll be amazing—'cause your voice is! If we sing _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ as we did when we were in my room, I'm—"

"Are you even listening to yourself? You have a chance to become popular, Dare, if you sing with me it'll be more like social suicide. So stop this and go now!"

* * *

**3.**

Chris' phone vibrated again; it got him back to reality.

**From: Darren** — BUT CHRISSYYYY MY GRAMMAR IS PEREFECT. You can ask ms. Willer ;)

Chris shook his head in amusement. _Well, that's true._ Ms. Willer was their English teacher, and also well known for being the most very strict teacher in their high school. Ms. Willer literally _loved_ Darren; he always got A's in all his assignments.

"With that charisma and his charming smiles I'd give him all the A's too," Chris thought sadly. He had fallen for his friend, fallen hard.

**To: Darren** — You're impossible, Mr. Criss.

**From: Darren** — Nopeee. That's a lie. You're the one being impossible Mr. Colfer, why are you not here? Mia said that you looked as you were trying to make up an excuse.

Well, now that was decent grammar and spelling, so probably Darren was being serious now. But what Chris could tell him?

_Yes, I didn't go because I didn't want to see you being lovely with your future-girlfriend?_

_I thought you were gay so I made this thing up in my mind where we could be together._

_I like you and I don't want to go and see you with Mia being couple-y._

_I thought we could be… something you know? I thought you were gay, but you aren't…_

He could say that, but he didn't want to lose his only one friend… and truth to be told, Mia was nice, re_ally nice._ "Dammit!" Chris swore, she was nice; she was a perfect girl… she is a girl. And that's what straight guys like Darren want—a girl. And better if it's a girl like Mia. "Colfer, stop, you're depressing yourself," he reprehended himself. And like that he fell asleep into his memories.

* * *

**4.**

For St. Valentine Day the school planned a dance, as every year. Darren basically made Chris go to the dance; it was the first time for Christopher. He hasn't gone before because of his bullies, but Darren promised him he would have lots and lots of fun. ("And what if I'm alone and I get bullied?" Chris asked. "I'll protect you, duh!" Chris frowned, "I don't need a knight in shining armor, Dare." Darren laughed and told Chris he would have fun, if not, Darren promised pay for their coffee for a month).

Chris told Darren to perform a song for St. Valentine Dance, Darren was nervous but Chris knew that Darren could be popular in this school. Darren has gotten a lot reputation because of Chris, he knew that. But not the kind of good reputation and Chris always felt guilty about it. ("Don't be ridiculous, Chris." Darren would tell him. "You know it's true, Darren… you're the fagg—" "—DON'T EVEN _DARE_ to complete that phrase, Colfer." Darren would reply, somewhat angry. "Fine, but this isn't over; you know damn well it's true and you just have to accept it, Dare.") Chris thought that Darren had this popular kid material in him, and Darren performing will show the school who Darren Criss is.

Besides Darren, there were many performers; many of the performers with very romantic song selections for the occasion. "How cliché," Chris thought while fidgeting with his finger while waiting for Darren to appear. He was also nervous but he has to be supportive and strong for Dare. After all, Darren was his best friend, and it has been his idea.

Chris' eyes shined when he saw Darren appear, intensely gazing at him when Darren opened his mouth to the words to come out of his lips.

_Damn_, those lips…_ "Stop it, get it together, Colfer!"_

_Sugar_  
_Sugar_  
_Ooooo ooh_

_She sits alone, waiting for suggestions_  
_He's so nervous, avoiding all her questions_  
_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding_  
_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_

_If you want my body and ya think I'm sexy_  
_Come on sugar, let me know_  
_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me_  
_Come on honey, tell me so_  
_Tell me so. Baby_

There were some students behind Darren, singing as back-up… Chris' assumed they were some other Darren's friends. Chris' knew Darren had other friends, many other friends. He wasn't surprise since Darren was a smiling and pretty likeable guy, but Chris lived with the fear that Darren would find another best friend and Chris would be forgotten. That thought hurt him a lot.

_He's acting shy, looking for an answer_  
_Aw, come on, honey, let's spend the night together_  
_Now hold on a minute, before we go much further_  
_Give me a dime so I can phone my mother_

_They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_

_If you want my body and ya think I'm sexy_  
_Come on, sugar, let me know (let me know)_  
_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_  
_Come on, honey, tell me so (tell me so)_

_His heart's beating like a drum_  
_'Cause at last he's got his girl home_  
_Relax, baby, now we're all alone (now we're all alone)_  
_Come on, sugar, let me know_

Chris was surprised; Darren owned the place. Darren had an amazing voice, but also he was moving around, dancing. _As if he was born to do this_.

_If you want my body and ya think I'm sexy  
Come on, honey, let me know  
If you really need me, just reach out and touch me  
Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you want my body and ya think I'm sexy_  
_Come on, honey, tell me so_  
_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me_  
_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_Oh, if you want my body_

As Chris suspected, the place was flooded with applauses… they loved it. Chris felt so proud!

Afterwards, Chris ran up to the backstage to find Darren and congratulate him, to tell him how proud he was, how every single one loved it.

When he arrived he saw a girl with Darren, not only as in standing next to Darren to congratulate him or something. She was flirting with Darren, and Darren was smiling broadly too, and talking to her with the same enthusiasm.

He was flirting back too.

Chris took all courage he had to go up to them instead of pretending and walk away, "Hi." He saluted.

Darren turned to him, still with that charming smile, and pulled Chris in a hug, "Chris—this is Mia. Mia, this is Chris!"

* * *

And then it stopped being "Darren and Chris," or how Chris' bullies liked to called them: "Criss and the fag!" Now they became this trio, "Darren, Mia, and Chris." In which Chris drift away because it felt more like "Darren and Mia, and Chris."

After the St. Valentine dance and Darren's performance, most of the students knew who Darren Criss was. Chris' plan was successful. Chris' personal bullies took an interesting like for Darren, and their words got hurtful and especially hard to forget. "Finally Criss is realizing who he should be hanging out with—that Mia is hot!" One of the jocks told him just before throwing him in the dumpster.

Similar things were told, and those things that were said by Chris' bullies never left his mind. '_Hmm, so tired of this_… Chris thought angrily after getting out of the dumpster that day.

* * *

**5.**

Chris rolled over his bed, blinking awake. He looked through the windows and then tried to find his phone to see the time. Chris moaned; the light off his phone making his eyes hurt.

Chris frowned.

3 Missed Calls | 7 New Messages

"What on Earth…" Chris grunted and looked at the time first before going through his insanely amount of messages. It read 7:39 P.M.

Missed Calls:

**Darren —** 5:10 P.M.

**Darren —** 6:57 P.M.

**Darren —** 7:11 P.M.

The last one was no long ago… maybe Darren got tired of trying to reach Chris and went with Mia. "Not like he'll miss me with Mia being there," Chris alleged to himself bitterly. He checked his messages.

Messages:

**From: Darren** — CHRISSSSSS Why arent u replyiiiiiiiin

**From: Darren** — … wait ur mad or sumthin? did u get mad at me

**From: Darren** — Okay, Chris, come on. Are you there?

**From: Darren** — Chris, you better know that you're worrying me.

**From: Darren** — No movies today then, mister Colfer.

**From: Darren** — Drove Mia home, I'm coming over.

**From: Darren** — Chris, you better have a good excuse (or at least making one up) for not replying!

Chris sat up on his bed… Darren didn't go to the movies as planned with Mia because he was worried about him…? Chris blushed slightly at this.

Chris yelped again, his phone vibrating in his hand.

**Incoming Call — Darren**

Chris gulped. "… Hello?"

"_Chris—holyfuck!"_

Chris rolled his eyes "… yes, hi to you too, Dare."

"_Chris, open the door."_

Chris sucked in air, _what?_ "What?"

"_I just arrived to your house—open the door."_

"I—it—… fine." Chris hung up and went down to open the door.

Chris opened the door and Darren entered brusquely, "Yes, make yourself home. I mean, why not?" Chris said sarcastically while closing the door.

Darren turned to his Chris eye-to-eye and sighed. He looked quite frustrated. "'Kay, enough of this game," Darren said, more to him than to Chris, but he still heard it. Darren took Chris' left hand and basically dragged him into Chris room, where Darren pushed Chris softly on the bed and Darren sat next to him. "Okay, Chris… 'the fuck is going on?"

Chris looked at Darren incredulously, "I might be asking the same…. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with _you_?" Darren snapped, getting closer.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Chris replied, getting somewhat intimidated with the short distance between Darren and he.

"Don't play dumb, Colfer! I know you've been acting weird since a few weeks! You're like… I don't know… like getting away from me—you don't even wanna hang out with me anymore!"

"That's not true!"

"Don't lie to me, Chris!"

Chris didn't reply; he knew Darren was right. He didn't want Darren to know that he had falling for him… one thing is Darren don't minding him he being gay, and one different is Chris acting on it or Darren knowing Chris had a big crush on him.

"No—shit—sorry, Chris… don't cry." Darren pleaded softly.

Chris didn't realize he was crying until Darren actually commented on it. "… sorry," was the only thing Chris could manage.

"Chris, honey, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Darren said in a low voice, pulling Chris closer and setting him in his lap.

_Fuck_, that was one of the reasons Chris fell for Darren; first, Darren gave this vibe that Chris felt Darren had feelings for him; secondly, Darren being all touch-y feel-y and damn the pet names. Fuck this guy and his mixed signals, damn.

Even Darren called Chris every now and then "Angel." Do straight guys do that? Because Chris was confused as fuck, starting off because no guy in this place wouldn't even touch him. ("They threw you again," Darren didn't ask. "I don't care, I'm better than them," Chris would reply. "You're a goddamn angel, why the fuck—no, I'm not takin' this any—" Darren looked as he was going to chase Chris' bullies down. "No! Stop there, Dare. You're not going anywhere to punch 'em. Stop," Chris would wave it off, and Darren would just hold him.)

Chris sobbed harder. Darren hugged him closer, "Baby, the bulling got worse? Tell me… tell me who was it now? You know I don't care if—…" Chris just shook his head; Darren looked as he had never felt so powerless. "Angel… what can I do to—"

"—_Fucking stop,_" Chris cut Darren off angrily, with a lot of tears streaming down his face. "Stop! Just… _stop it._"

Darren looked hurt, but he also looked confused, _very_ confused. "Stop what!? Comforting you?! I care about you, you know!?"

"Yes, I know! But it fucking hurts so much! So—_so_ much sometimes I feel I can even take it!" Chris yelled; frustrated, red-faced, nose crutching, and biting his lips. "I just can't, Dare… it hurts way too much," he sobbed.

Darren couldn't lie; he didn't know what on Earth his Chris was talking about. Darren pat Chris' back, "Sweetie… what is it… I can't help if I don't—"

"You can't help, Darren," Chris smiled bitterly.

"You won't know if you don't let me try."

"I fell for a straight guy," Chris confessed with a serious face; not looking at Darren.

Silent fell in the room, but Darren couldn't hold his curiosity for more than a minute. "Who's this guy…?"

"_OhmyGod_, really, Dare?"

"Yah! Really, 'cause the only one you hang out with—" Darren stopped, realization hitting hard. "… oh… _oh_."

Chris knew that this would possibly be the most humiliated moment in his entire life, nothing could beat this. He moved away from Darren, "Sorry…" Chris sobbed.

"Why the hell are you sorry for?"

"Just… stop. I get it, okay? I know if—ugh—if you don't want to be my friend—hell, I'll _understand_ if you don't even want to look at me!"

Darren's phone ringtone started playing "Teenage Dream," and he took it out of his pocket. Chris looked hurt; he backed away and turned around to give Darren a little of privacy to answer the call.

"Hey, Mia," Darren said uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck.

Well, fuck. Chris didn't want to go the movies so he wouldn't have to listen to this kind of conversation.

"Uhm? Oh, oh—yeah… yes, he's fine." Darren said giving Chris a look that Chris couldn't decipher. "What? Tomorrow night?"

Nice, a date… and Chris was this close to get out of his own room so he wouldn't have to hear the details.

"No, uhm. I—no! Huh? Wait—whooo there, Mia… no, Mia. I—uh… 's okay, I told you—we're _fine_."

_Oh, screw this,_ Chris thought sniffling a little, and decided to walk out of his room. Darren realized what Chris intended to do, and took him by the wrist, and shook his face at Chris as saying: _No, you're not leaving. We aren't done yet._

"I—no… remember what I said? I mean it. Really—I—…" Darren kept replying to Mia on his phone, but holding strongly Chris' wrist and looking him in the eyes.

"I wanna go, I don't need to hear _this_," Chris whispered frustrated, but for just Darren to hear.

Darren sighed and threw his phone on Chris' bed, "Mia kissed me tonight." Darren said calmed.

Chris' eyes widened._ Okay_, _he didn't want to hear this._

"—but I told her that… I wanted someone else."

Chris didn't say anything, what now? It was not Mia, but still there was someone. Chris started sobbing.

"… Chris… honey, you shoulda told me before," Darren said, giving Chris _that_ smile. That smile that Chris thought he would melt every time he'd see it. Which, to be honest, _there were a lot of times Darren gave Chris that smile._

Chris looked at Darren, a confused look plastered in his factions. "Wait… what do y—" Chris couldn't say more. Darren's lips were on his.

_Darren's lips were on his._

Chris felt so confused. Darren's lips on his, Darren's arms around his waist—pulling him closer… Darren broke the kiss after a minute, looking at Chris adoringly.

"… I—what… I…" Chris was blabbering, but he didn't know how to use the words.

"Baby, you're not making any sense," Darren teased before giving him a peck on the lips.

"_I thought_ you were straight," _Yes, perfect._ That was the best way to put it.

Darren laughed, and pulled Chris again on his lap, "Angel, _people fall in love with a person, not a gender_." _(*)_

Chris smiled broadly before kissing Darren again; Darren's phone forgotten on the other corner of the bed.

* * *

If you haven't listened to Darren singing _Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?_ You should go do it now! :D (The lyric I got it from a website).  
And, by the way, part_ 2 and 4_ were flashbacks (or Chris' memories). Also, I edited chapter 1, and changed a little bit. Not much though.  
This fic was going to be an oneshot, but I loved the response (SO, THANK YOU! :D ) & I had some ideas.  
So this is kind of going to be kind of a progress in Chris/Darren relationship through high school. It's just gonna be fluff. :)


	3. So Much One Can Tolerate

**Chapter III: So Much One Can Tolerate**

* * *

**1.**

Mia was getting very annoyed… _Annoyed_ was even an understatement. "If you keep tapping your desk with your pencils, God help me Darren because I'll—"

Darren turned his head, "Mm… 'm bored though," he complained as if it was a valid excuse, Mia sighed in response. "Besides, I'm worried," he added.

Mia gave him an odd look, "Worried? Why on Earth would you—?"

"Oh! Finally you decided to join us, Mr. Colfer." The teacher said humorlessly. "Hope you brought your late pass," she warned. Chris nodded and handed her the pass, "Go sit," he commanded and Chris obeyed.

Darren noticed something was wrong_… was his boyfriend limping a little_? He frowned.

Chris took his sit between Mia and Darren, left and right respectively in the back of the room. "Well—'morning, Chris," Mia saluted smiling. He nodded again showing her a smile, "You oversleep, Colfer?" Mia teased lightly.

"Ye-Yah, you could say that," was Chris answer. He turned around to meet his boyfriend's gaze when he felt Darren's hand massaging his knee indiscreetly as comfort. "Hi."

"Hellooo, babyyyy." Darren sing-songed lowly but still smiling, "Are you okay? You don'—"

"I… I am fine, Dare," Chris replied. "I just… just overslept." He reassured.

Darren didn't buy it.

* * *

**2.**

"This apple fucking sucks," Darren stated, and Mia thought amusingly if she could get away with killing his friend. "I wouldn't be surprised if I'd find a worn in this apple," and put the apple on the tray.

"Eww—fuck, Darren, I'm eating." Mia told him accusatorily and completely losing her appetite after picturing Darren's comment on the food.

"Clearly… I can see that."

She took a look his friend suspiciously, "Are you bothered or something?"

There was a pause before Darren finally spoke. "Chris is taking a long time," he contemplated before turning his head again to see if his boyfriend was coming back to their table.

"I knew it! It had to do with Chris." She laughed triumphantly, forgetting everything about her food.

"Well, _duh._"

"You're such a sap… and geez. He will be here soon. He went to get you food because you were being a princess about the food you got." Mia said, giving a nasty look towards Darren's tray because really, _what the fuck Darren got for lunch?_ "Is that supposed to be pizza?"

Darren stared at his tray, "I don't even wanna figure it out. This shit is not edible though…" Darren complained once more, "but anyways, I'm worried. It can't take too long to get in line and get _food_—it's been a long time." As on cue to Darren's words the bell rings and there's still no sign of Chris.

"Well… I guess you were rig—"

Darren stood up abruptly, "I'll go find him."

He didn't until the end of the day.

* * *

**3.**

Darren's shirt was getting wet—or at least the collar.

He had P.E. and today their teacher made them run for the whole hour, and as hell he was going to go all sweaty to his Bio class. Although he was trying to take a quick shower—he even barely dry his hair and now it was getting his back wet—, and still he still took longer than expected.

"Well, guess who's gonna be late for Biology… _again_." He told himself; the first time he was late for Bio had nothing to do with P.E. though. Darren smiled goofily at the memory, he got to spend time with his boyfriend ("Darren, hm—stop… we're going to be—gnn," Chris was telling him. They were in the boys' bathroom; luckily, nobody was there but them. "Buuut, Chriiiis," Darren pouted playfully but still slightly kissing his boyfriend's face).

_Fuck_, he loved that, because Chris would blush uncontrollably when Darren kissed him around his face. Darren noticed Chris wasn't used to that affection and, man; Darren will make him get used to it. Mind you, _it was his pleasure_.

Darren was walking down the hallway (closer to his classroom already) when the girls' bathroom door opened slowly, and saw that, actually, it was not a girl. "… Chris?" He muttered and walked faster until reaching him.

"Dar-Darren?" Chris stuttered; his eyes were red and glassy. He had been crying, he couldn't deny that, but knowing Chris he would try to deny the obvious.

"Chris… baby—What…" Darren was trying to formulate a sentence, but he was getting angry, and besides, he could swear that he knew what exactly happened; he was going to punch the living hell out of—

"Nothing, Dare, it's not what you think," Chris argued.

"… oh? Yeah? What's what I'm thinking, uh?" Darren challenged. He was so sure that it was the jocks.

"I got sick… that's… it. Yeah. I just threw up…" Chris replied, "I—it was something I had … for breakfast..." he elaborated.

Darren, not convinced, just went with it—at least for now. "We're late for class, babe. Let's go." Darren said taking Chris' hand in his, and before Chris could protest. "I'll let go before getting to class—don't worry." Darren promised, he noticed how Chris blushed. He smiled.

Getting to class Darren tugged Chris in front of him.

"You get in first, baby." Darren said politely and Chris went straight ahead; Darren, being behind Chris, could see the back of Chris' neck.

Shitshit—Okay, Darren, control your anger. Patience… Darren was repeating in his mind.

But fuck, there was just so much that Darren could take.

* * *

**4.**

"_OhmyGod_, Darren, stop it!" Mia hissed, frowning at the guys right in front of her. Darren was teasing _and_ tickling Chris' sides—he's been at it since they decided to get to work in their English project. "We're in the library; we're so gonna get kicked out if _you_," she point at Darren, "keep this up." She warned while flipping through her notes.

Darren bluntly chose to ignore her; his arms went around Chris' waist, pulling him even closer. "Hmm, buzz-kill," he called Mia.

"She's rig—_DarrenstopitOhmyGod_." Chris yelped when he felt Darren nuzzling around his neck; Chris blushed.

"You smell so good," Darren claimed smiling cheekily when Chris got decently away from him.

Mia sighed, those two were too cute. She normally enjoyed it, but not now when his school project depended on his partners too. "You guys are sickeningly _adorable_, but save it for later. I'm not getting an F's in this assignment just because Darren decided to be a loving puppy right now."

"Oh, suck it up," Darren told Mia, but smiling and whispering in his boyfriend's ear. Chris was going to reply, but someone appeared in front of them. They all turned their heads.

The woman in charge of the library was looking down at them, precisely, at Darren and Chris. "Out," she commanded. The guys were looking at each other, confused. "I'm not tolerating this _kind_ of behavior," the woman said harshly while pointing at the Exit door.

"_Oh,"_ they thought.

Mia felt awkward; she realized why they had been kicked out and also realized that Chris noticed that too, she knew Darren wouldn't care but Chris… "I'll go this way," she pointed the other way.

"You sure? We can walk you home—'s kinda late." Darren reasoned.

Mia mentally agreed but she saw that Chris was not okay and God wasn't she going to presence another discussion. "No, I—I have to go do something—yeah," and like that she left.

Darren looked at the path Mia took, "Well, that was odd, wasn't it?" He wondered somewhat loudly. He breathed soundly, and turned around, facing the back of his boyfriend. "What's wrong, Chris?"

Chris frowned, looking confusing, or that's what Darren though. "Hu? I—what— I… no—I mean… yeah… yes." Chris blabbered, his cheeks turning red because of the embarrassment.

"… penny for your thoughts?" Darren asked playfully to lighten the tense moment, while walking up closer to Chris. Although it didn't work out well, Chris answered by looking down at his feet. Chris' lips were quivering and Darren assumed that Chris wanted to say something but maybe it wasn't the moment—or the place. Darren noted that the street was empty and they were close to his house, "Chris, honey, let's go. It's getting cold out here." He said and Chris nodded absently. Darren took Chris' hand in his and realized Chris tensing.

They didn't exchange words in all the way back to Darren's.

* * *

**5.**

Darren was happy and very please too.

It was Friday so that means he can freely spend the rest of the day with his boyfriend without getting worried about sleeping early, homework, and obviously, school. Oh, man, did he love Fridays!

_Slam!_

"_Fuuck,_" someone groaned in pain.

Darren froze. He knew that sound—someone has been pushed brutally against the lockers, and fuck that sounded so fucking painful. And more painful was the feeling he was getting; he knew that voice.

A boy (which Darren also recognized) sniggered, "It was just a farewell, fairy. We won't see you until Monday—we'll miss you." He mocked and some other guy laughed loudly.

Darren felt as he was going to vomit, he walked closer. And he was mentally asking that the guy that was being bullied wasn't his Chris.

_Well. Shit._

"What you thought? Because Darren started hanging out with you, you wouldn't receive your diary doses?" The guy sounded very angry, looking at Chris who was holding his tears but about to break down. "He told you already, stop. Darren doesn't deserve to turn into a goddamn—"

"—Okay. _Fucking. Enough."_ Darren appeared yelling. He walked up close to Chris and helped him up. Chris didn't dare to look at him.

"Darren, _whatthefuck_, man? You should stop hanging out," one of the two jocks complained. He wasn't that tall, but he had muscles.

"Dude," the other guy (who actually looked threatening, according to Darren's perspective) said with a nasty expression, "You cannot keep this up. You're cool, we like you. But it'll change if you keep your fucking act."

Chris' turned his head, looking sadly at Darren. Darren just shrugged, "What act? I like Chris—I like him _tons_. I can hang out with whoever I want."

"No!" The two jocks yelled in unison. "He's a fucking fa—"

"Fuck you!" Darren cut him off. "I'm not listening to this anymore," and pushed Chris ahead of him. "Let's go." He directed, Chris didn't say anything but didn't disobey either. "Ooh, and by the way, guys!" Darren called them with a cheeky smile, "I'm probably even more gay than this cute guy right here," he confessed, pointing at Chris, and wink at them playfully.

Darren swore that this time Chris wasn't getting out of their talk.

* * *

**6. Enough Is Enough**

"So," Darren started, "Something you wanna tell me?" he asked. They were on Darren's bed, across of each other.

"Don't know, shouldn't I say that? You were the one that said that needed to talk," Chris said, showing no emotion.

But, oh, Darren knew better. "Really? Well—"

"—I… sorry. I… why did you… you know you just outed yourself a couple of hours ago." Chris started, still disbelieved about the way Darren came out to the jocks. "Why? You know what's going to happen... you were fine—"

"—Realizing how my boyfriend gets bullied and me not getting my share didn't seem _fine_ to me."

Chris' eyes widened, "What?" He blurt out. Darren was _too_ serious, "I don't—I'm _not—_"

"You just forgot that I was there when some of my former-acquaintances pushed you against the lockers or what?"

"I…"

"Or when you disappear in lunch… we you get late to class… I fucking saw bruises in the back of your neck the other day," Darren pointed out; the conversation getting serious as his voice.

Chris looked down, he was frowning and tears were forming. "I'm used to it," was his simple and realistic reply.

There was silence after Chris' words.

"Me saying 'You shouldn't' isn't an answer anymore, y'know?" Darren informed softly crawling closer to Chris, "Hey, I know—or at least, I think I do." Darren declared as he set his hands on his boyfriends' cheeks, forcing to look him in the eyes. "Baby, we're dating. Although they don't know and don't like it, it still doesn't make fair that I don't get pushed and insulted too." He said calmed, wiping off Chris' tears. "At least now they know I'm not straight, I can have my share now, baby."

Chris jumped to him, hugging Darren's waist, and cried—started sobbing muttering inaudible things that Darren tried to understand but couldn't. Chris' sobbing was the only thing that Darren was hearing while stroking Chris' hair, waiting for him to calm down.

Chris stopped slowly, but still hiccupping and repeating something. Darren looked at him sadly and pulled him up. Eye to eye. "What's wrong, Chris? Why didn't you tell me? I've been dying for you to tell me this whole week but you just kept this to yourself."

Chris snuggled closer to Darren, sighing. "I just…" Chris' face was all blushed (in regular circumstances, Darren would love that—he still does, but it wasn't the moment to tease his boyfriend about his shyness).

Darren hugged him, "You can tell me anything—that's the things about us. Communication."

"I'm scared."

Darren was processing but still couldn't pin point what exactly Chris meant by that, "Oh… you're scared about the taunting getting worse?" Darren whispered, and in all honesty, he sounded angry at himself. Obviously, if the students in that close-minded school knew about Darren and Chris, Chris would be bullied even more. As if right now Darren noticed it was more because the jocks think that Darren _would catch the gay._ Darren nuzzled against his boyfriend's neck, "Sorry, baby. I didn't think about it…" he sounded guilty, just hoping that he would get bullied now that he was out.

Not that Darren was a masochist, but he didn't enjoy the idea of everyone hating on his boyfriend. Although all the time he was hanging out with Chris, the jocks just warned him but didn't do anything against him well-being. With Chris, it was a different story.

But Darren couldn't be selfish and go hold Chris' hand, or hug him really close… and God, not even kiss him. And fuck, he loved kissing those lips. _Stop, don't be selfish,_ he thought.

"… no… it's not that," Chris hinted.

Darren was staring at his boyfriend now, as if he would get an answer by looking at his eyes because Darren could honestly say that he had no idea what Chris meant now. "Baby…"

"I'm afraid of losing you…" Chris confessed, and Darren felt him tremble. "I'm fucking scared that if you get bullied too, you'll leave me alone." Now Darren felt Chris shaking strongly and sobbing harder. "I know I sound pathetic, _I know_—but… I need you. I… I _love you_." There, he said, and how bad Chris was dreading to finally get it out.

After a couple of second of no reaction, Darren sighed, relieved. "Oh… _Oh,_ Colfer," he uttered lying on his back on the bed, taking Chris on him. "You—I thought…" He stopped; Chris was still sobbing but dying out. Darren rolled over, ending up with Chris under him. He appreciated Chris' face better; he was still blushing, puffy eyes. Darren kissed him and felt Chris tense.

"Dare… I…"

"Chris… fuck, Angel, I _love _you so _so_ damn much." Darren claimed, kissing softly Chris' face. "That's why it hurt when you didn't tell me how the bullying got worse—the way you hided it from me. I know I can't make the bullying stop, because believe me when I say that I'd do anything to make it stop, but I can't. I'm not trying to be a prince charming by telling you that I'll protect you from all the jocks and bullying, because I won't always be there… but if you have to climb the mountain of hate—let me do it with you…" Darren finished in a whisper.

"You…" Chris pronounced before hugging him tightly, with a lot of tears in his eyes. "You love me too…" Chris cried.

"… Angel—s_hhhh_… don't cry, _love_, don't…" Darren comforted, kissing his temple.

Chris sniffled, "No… don't worry," he giggled, "These are happy tears," Chris contested with a smile on his face.

* * *

I'm not ending any chapter with angst, just saying.  
And I finished it up faster because the Crisscolfer pics on Tumblr. Crisscolfer riot, guys. Gotta love it!  
Hope you guys liked it! :D


	4. For You

**Chapter IV: For You**

* * *

Calling this silence 'awkward' would be one of the biggest understatements of the year. Mind you, he knew the very definition of awkward; he had lived through the meaning of _awkward_. When Darren just started hanging out with Chris, they had experienced tons of uncomfortable moments (he normally would just laugh them off, really. It was understandable though, he did get it).

One scene that beat all of them though, was when they were having coffee and Chris was angry at him, demanding him what were his real intentions. "C'mon," had spat Chris that time with a hurt expression in his face, "why are you hanging out with me, the loser of the school?"

Darren remembered that conversation vividly while gazing at his boyfriend sitting across of him.

* * *

1.

"Well, hello there, Colfer!" Darren called, appearing in their usual spot, holding his coffee with his left hand and taking one chair with the other (they started hanging out a few days ago; Darren didn't feel so bold as to call Chris by his name, or at least, not that much). He turned his vision at Chris, who had concentrated look, frowning, and looking down at his coffee. He looked… angry? "What's wrong?" Darren asked loudly, wanting Chris' attention, and Chris flinched slightly (Darren mentally face-palmed). He continuously forgot to be careful by approaching Chris; Darren liked Chris a lot, and he liked to think that the thought was reciprocated. But he knew that Chris would not be at ease, not when Darren knew, he could sense that Chris didn't trust him _at all_.

And fuck, that hurt.

"Nothing," Chris responded with uncertainty in his voice. Chris seemed conflicted; that expression on your face when you ache to confess something, but at the same time, you just don't want to or can't say it.

Darren blinked and took a sip of his coffee, he decided on not pushing it further, for all he knows, Chris could get angry and walk out. Darren did not want that, _Oh, God. No._ "Oh… okay," Darren smiled, "_Chris_, oh oh. I was in Calc this morning—you'll love this!" He gestured excitedly, waving his hands, "—and Ms. Norris asked this guy—…"

2.

_Snap_.

"Uh…?" The sound of Darren's fingers brought him to reality, "… what?"

"You're not smiling."

"I don't always have to be smiling," Chris remarked.

"… uh. I — it was funny though, I mean, the story I was telling you."

Chris hummed in response, not actually paying attention again.

Darren thought Chris needed a moment, so he let it.

3.

Almost by his fourth cup of coffee in two hours can't be healthy, Darren thinks. They were sitting in silence for most of that time, and Darren was aching to ask Chris what was going on.

Darren looked around, some people were leaving, and some others were coming in. "Aren't you tired yet?"

"W-what?"

"I'm ignoring you, and yet, you're still here. Why?"

Darren hope that was a process, close to know what was on Chris' mind. So far, Darren gathered that Chris doesn't want him around.

"I asked why you're still here."

"I like you," the reply came instantly. Darren sighed when Chris gave him a look, he couldn't pin-point what kind of look that was, but he was sure it meant something in the line of _I-don't-fucking-believe-you._

"I'm being serious, Criss." He said, "C'mon, why are you hanging out with me, the loser of the school?" Chris asked with a bitter sound in his voice.

"… _the loser of the school_," Darren repeated in low voice. Darren learned that Chris was very very sarcastic, and he hoped Chris didn't actually mean it. They were in silence until Darren's breathing accelerated a little, "You actually fucking mean that."

"Of course I fucking mean that! What makes you think I'm freaking joking?"

Darren let a laugh (a quite loud laugh, actually) and Chris' expression turned from hurt and offended to disdain in an instant. When Chris was about to (Darren was sure of) explode, Darren shook his face, still with a smile, "You're fucking amazing and _you don't even know it_… or you actually know it b-but you want me to keep telling you that you are…?" Darren had a mug smile and continued when he realized that Chris was in shock, "Ooh, well, I could, you know? I didn't peg you by the kind of guy who likes or enjoy getting flattery, Colfer?" Darren winked playfully.

Chris didn't give an answer, though he kept blinking and then with a confused look he exclaimed, "Are you _fucking_ insane?" Darren frowned… okay, he was so fucking lost. "Do you even have an idea of what I was talking about?"

"No, not at all… not like you're helping with that," Darren defended himself. He breathed deeply and stood up, and sat next to Chris. Not across of him and Darren hope to anything that Chris wouldn't punch him, or tell him to fuck off and walk out. "Hey, hey," Darren positioned his left hand over Chris' shoulder, soothing. "Can you tell me what's wrong? I think I have the right to know — I mean, 'cause you know? It's about me, isn't it?"

Chris closed his eyes, "I… you… just why?"

* * *

"Soooo," Darren started, looking straight at his boyfriend, "Ready to talk to me now?" He got close to Chris after finishing his sentence.

"I don't…"

"—Don't tell me you don't know, I know damn well there's something going on."

"Why don't you _start_ then?"

Darren gulped, "What?"

"Why don't you just tell me that the bullying is getting to you, huh?" Chris asked.

Darren just stared at Chris for a few moments but then looked down, what could actually confess?

Hey, Chris, the jocks beat me up once a week? Oh, _oh_, that now I get pushed against the lockers? Also, let's not forget I've got some jokes and name-calling!

Darren never complained because _he knew_ that if he got beat up once a week, Chris probably got it every day; that if Darren got pushed against the lockers now and then, Chris got it between periods. If Darren got some name-calling, jocks would yell and scream at Chris just insults, jocks would pass Chris notes with more insults.

And nobody cared. Nobody _would_.

Even if Darren knew that some slurs weren't as bad as the beginning since he started hanging out with Chris, he realized that it got worse when he basically outed himself. Therefore the bullying with Chris got even worse.

Was it his fault?

Chris scoffed, "Have you… you… you wanna break up with me, don't you?"

Darren looked up with wide eyes and Chris looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Why… do you? Wait… what? _Chris what?"_

"Dare… I told you. I'm used to it, you're not. It's getting to you, and I have the feeling you're blaming this on yourself." Chris bit his lips, daring to look up at Darren. He blinked when he saw his boyfriend. "No… no, honey, don't cry… Dare… I'm so sorry."

Darren frowned, blinking away his tears and trying to even his breathing. In regular circumstances, he'd be glad that Chris called him _honey_, because damn, Colfer isn't used to at all to the pet names. Now, though, wasn't the ideal moment, "Why are you—?"

Chris cut him off quickly, sniffing loudly, "—because it's actually my fault… I—I… it's my fault. That it's happening to you." Chris gets closer to Darren, looking unsure, he hugs Darren tightly. "I'm so sorry."

Darren pulls away, still with tears on his face, but smiling. "Baby, it's not your fault… and you know? You're right.

Chris' eyes widened, shocked and hurt, "You want… to break up wit—"

"_Oh, my God!_ No! Oh God, no, no. Baby, I mean about the bullying getting to me…" Darren laughed out of nervousness, "Colfer, I'd be damned if I ever break up with you." He cupped Chris' cheeks and kissed him, "… I love you so damn much, angel." He breathed in the kiss, not minding the people around them in the coffee shop.

* * *

4.

"Me? Why—what? You aren't being" Darren started, stuttering, "I don't know what you… mean…?" He finished his sentence lamely, not sure of how to formulate his words.

"What I meant is… uh…" Chris' words died down, finishing in whispers that Darren could make out.

"Come again?"

"Fuck, this is embarrassing," Chris muttered with his cheek tainted in soft pink.

Darren found that endearing and took it that maybe there was a chance that they weren't going to end up yelling at each other. "Chris, Chris, hey," Chris looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about… I, uh, I told you I wanted to be your friend —I still want to. This doesn't have to be embarrassing; I won't think any less of you. Promise." Darren showed a welcoming smile.

Chris had an apprehensive look, as if to believe any words that came out of Darren's mouth, "Why you," he pointed at Darren, "having the opportunity of being popular in school, you choose to hang out with me?" Chris breathed, now completely blushing. He always felt more superior to the people in that place (especially at his school), but it didn't mean that he couldn't have his insecurities. "Nobody wanted me… nobody wants to be around me… why you, why you aren't—I… I thought this was some sort of joke," Chris confessed. "This," he gestured between Darren and him, "_friendship_ was some joke or bet that you lost or… or something... and now…" by that moment, there were tears running down his cheeks, his eyes were glassy, but he didn't care. He wanted to let it out, he felt as if he could trust someone, "it doesn't seem—I don't think, I'm actually thinking that you want to be my friend."

Darren blinked, lost in thoughts but not saying any of them out-loud. Chris was feeling judged and about to regret his decision of pouring out his feelings, he was going to excuse himself and leave when he felt that someone pulled his hand. "C'mere," was the soft voice of Darren; when Chris turned to see his face, Darren didn't wait for Chris to respond and pulled him in a hug. Darren hugged him tightly and felt Chris' head turning around, checking if someone was giving disapproving looks. Darren sighed and pulled away from the hug, standing up and indicating Chris to leave the place.

Darren didn't let go of Chris' hand though.

"You know?" Darren commenced when they arrived to Chris' house. Chris hummed in response, now calmed, and turned to see Darren. "I'll be the best fucking friend!" Darren stated with a joking tone, but that didn't make it sound any less serious.

"You don't—I…"

"No. I'll be the best for you," Darren hugged Chris tightly again, "the best_est_," he smiled. That moment, Chris smiled with him.

* * *

Woah, well. It's been a while AND _shorter_ than I thought. Sorry. :(  
The numbered parts are flashbacks. :) I'll be the editing the past chapters, I almost cried when I saw all the mistakes a day after,  
therefore, sorry for any mistake or misspelling. I'll correct them soon.

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
